CHERUB: Death Ship
by Cyclops Eye
Summary: After his thrilling mission in Arizona Max, James Adams is attempting to excel in CHERUB. But a mission is never far away as James, Kerry and Bruce are whisked off on a mission that will take them into Liverpool's criminal underworld. When things go drastically wrong, James is forced to choose what he values more - his life at CHERUB or the life of his friend.
1. Tutor

**Tutor**

As James Adams staggered groggily out of his crumpled bed sheet, he couldn't help but feel as though he was forgetting an immense event. Scanning through his memory, he recalled nothing important; no summons to the Mission Centre, no forced laps of the Assault course and no dates with Kerry Chang. Also, of course, lessons were not held upon Sundays – even for avid spies, the seventh day was a day of rest.

Realising that his energy was sapped, James lolled back onto the couch were he contemplated the events of the last year or so. Despair had been brought down upon his family without warning – his Mother had fallen prey to death. After this, James had slightly lost the plot; on recollection, joining a gang was not an advisable move. Then, he had been knocked unconscious and awoke inside a peculiar room.

During the length of that day, James Choke – as he was known then – discovered that his older roommate had been attempting to recruit him for an organisation known as CHERUB. With surprising ease, James passed the tests and was initiated into CHERUB's ranks. Rapidly, he had made acquaintances with Kerry Chang, Kyle Blueman and Bruce Norris. Within the microscopic amount of time since his mother had died, James had ceased Help Earth's malevolent plot, infiltrated the high ranks of Keith Moore's Drug Empire and trashed a maximum-security prison. Not bad work for a thirteen year old.

But at the knock on the oak door, James could not help but consider what memory his mind had obliterated. Reluctantly, he advanced upon the door before opening it to reveal Lauren Adams, his younger sibling.

"What the heck are you doing still in your pyjamas?" scolded Lauren menacingly.

James was aggravated by this accusation.

"Mind the language!" criticised James caustically.

Snarling, Lauren shoved past her brother and stormed towards the bed.

"Hypocrite," taunted Lauren. "You know that the guest instructor is waiting for you!"

It was at those words that the memories of the previous night came flooding back. His mentor - and former Olympic athlete - Meryl Spencer had beckoned one of the finest boxers in the Secret Service to give a lecture to all of the children involved in high class missions within the last few months. It was also indicated that lateness would be punished severely.

"I'm dead," cursed James under his breath. "Aren't I?"

Lauren just nodded.

As Kerry Chang and Bruce Norris stared at the looming guest instructor, they were secretly praying that James Adams would eventually turn up. Meryl Spencer was impatiently pacing the dojo, praying to every God in the book. It was getting to the point where Meryl would have to permit the Tutor to begin the program without Adams.

Yet, the young CHERUB's reputation was salvaged (sort of) as he came darting over the populated field, his shirt hung over his body back to front. Without being able to stop it, the entire group burst into tears of shame and laughter

Disgraced, Meryl marched over towards the dishevelled wannabe. At this revelation, every person went silent.

"You," growled Meryl, infuriated. "Were going to be requested to take part in a vital mission today! One that involved wits – we do not want a CHERUB who can't dress himself! To Mission Control! Now!"

Reluctantly, James Adams swivelled around and departed the premises, knowing that his immaculate, droll reputation had just been tarnished.

"Yes, Miss," James' life had been destroyed by a single night in bed.


	2. Mission

_***CLASSIFIED MISSION BACKGROUND DOCUMENT***_

_FOR JAMES ADAMS, KERRY CHANG AND BRUCE NORRIS_

_DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES._

_Mission Background – The early years_

_ At the age of fourteen, May Baker fell under the alluring spell of Neil Green, a diamond smuggler of the sixties. They both resided in dishevelled flats by the infamous Liverpool waterfront. Within two months of meeting, they were happily wed. Another month after, May was impregnated. _

_During the nine months of labour that followed, May began to enquire into her cryptic husband's business. Upon discovering that he worked for a caustic, frightening gentlemen known as the Hawk, she was startled into hiding. During this part of her life, she died during childbirth. Neil Green located the baby and named it George._

_ This child grew up under the influence of his mystic father. At the age of twelve, George was running a drug distribution department. Three years later, he callously slaughtered his Father. By the age of twenty, he had disposed of – and replaced – the Hawk. He adapted the business to illegally smuggling immigrants into the country for slave labour. _

_The Death Fleet _

_Over the last twenty years, George Green (or GG) has built upon his criminal empire. He has known sources in Beijing, Tokyo and Baghdad. Monthly, hundreds of refugees are shipped into various ports – Southampton, Dover and Liverpool to name a few. They are then transported to factories scattered around the United Kingdom that provide the immigrants with poor accommodation, minimal food and no freedom. The employees regally rape the females. _

_Many of the immigrants are forced to travel west from their homeland to avoid the looming threats that GG's men impose. They venture to England in dishevelled boats that are known as the Death Fleet. This is a suitable name due to the death toll that adds up during every journey – only fifty percent of the immigrants make it to England. _

_The mission_

_ During his career, GG met and wed a young Liverpool woman called Maria Smith. Together, they pleasantly had three children:_

_Fredrick Green (James Adams' target)_

_Georgia Green (Kerry Chang's target)_

_Hank Green (Bruce Norris' target)_

_GG has a strong bond with every one of his children and values their input into his business. Like his forefathers, he wants to bring up his children into a world of crude business. It was decided by MI5 that CHERUB should infiltrate GG's ranks by posing as his children's friends._

_Note to all participants that they might hear of other CHERUB operatives in other countries during this mission. They are attempting to track down GG's acquaintances but are struggling. By directly taking out GG, it will provide the other agents with an overwhelming advantage. _

_This mission has been classified HIGH RISK. All agents are reminded of their right to refuse to undertake this mission and to withdraw from it at any time._

John Jones glared at the agents as they finished scouring the briefing. Upon normal circumstances, he would be delighted to be working again with James Adams – one of the first CHERUB agents he had encountered. Yet, it was hard to empathise with someone who had their Navy T-shirt on the wrong way around. Friction had arisen between James and his allies ever since the morning's incident.

"James Adams," berated John ferociously. "Meryl Spencer gave me the impression that this is your one and only chance to redeem yourself; failure will be punished severely."

James' head lolled back at the latest threat. This time, it wasn't just other people who James had to save; this time, his own head was on the line.


End file.
